


The 'Sometimes' Therapist

by Traxits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Plate Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve is a shoulder that everyone cries on.  In particular, he tries to make sure he's available for the Turks.  He just didn't expect Tseng's newest to show up only a few days into her new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Sometimes' Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to fluff. I swear. It was also supposed to be a lot shorter. It’s sadly not exactly shippy. More… ambiguous relationship than shippy. But no one who’s read my FF7 stuff is surprised there. Set post Plate drop, but before the Turks leave Midgar to chase Sephiroth.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://traxits.tumblr.com/post/146235625757/reeveelena-12) on my Tumblr.

The knock at the door barely attracted Reeve’s attention at all. He waved a hand vaguely, sighing as he leaned in closer to the map he had open on his desk. "Just leave it in the box,“ he called. "I’ll get to it when I can.”

But the door didn’t close. It stayed open, and after a minute of it, Reeve looked up. His eyes narrowed.

The newest Turk stood in his doorway, shifting her weight between her feet before she finally seemed to commit to whatever she was doing. She stepped all the way into his office, and she closed the door behind her. He pushed himself up some, his pen tilting to rest on the desk. They were both quiet, looking at one another, and finally, Reeve managed to find his smile.

“Elena, isn’t it? Tseng’s newest?”

She pressed her lips together, and she was wound so tightly that if she’d been a toy, he’d worry about her breaking. But she was a Turk. Flesh and blood and bone and things far stronger than simply metal fashioned the Turks into weapons.

After another long moment of quiet, she nodded.

He braced his hand against the desk, and then he straightened all the way up and folded his arms over his chest. She hadn’t moved away from the door, and her hands were behind her. He heard the tell-tale click of the lock, and his eyebrows winged up.

She didn’t approach him.

In the darkness of the office– after sundown, Reeve worked by lamp instead of overheads, mostly so that he could turn and look out the windows– she seemed very unsure. So he didn’t rush her. It wasn’t his first turn with a brand new Turk, after all, and the sort of person attracted to the work they did… Well. The type of individuals who became Turks came with baggage. He didn’t know what hers was, so he let her tell him.

She wasn’t cocky like Reno, wasn’t self-assured the same way Rude was. If anything, she made him think more of Tseng than the others, all fierce determination to prove herself, to prove to the others that she was worth it. Worth everything. It lit her eyes, lurked in the corners of her mouth. Her hands finally dropped to her sides, and Reeve’s eyes widened as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

Her eyes were red, glistening, and he sighed faintly.

“This has done a number on you, hasn’t it?” he murmured, and she swallowed as she reached up to rub the heel of her palm against her eyes.

“R-Reno said,” she managed, and she had to swallow again before she could get out, “Reno said I could come here.”

Reeve nodded slowly. He hesitated, and then he stepped around his desk and waved a hand toward the couch. "Go on,“ he said. "Sit. Would you like a drink?”

She shook her head. Her hand flexed at her side, making a fist before she relaxed it. Then she headed over to the couch, and she perched on the edge of it. Reeve tilted his head, and she looked away rather than meet his gaze.

It was bad. But then, it had to be. She’d only received the promotion at all thanks to what had happened to Reno, and knowing what Shinra had done…

Did she know? Tseng surely had told her before he’d given her the written orders. He was nothing if not a stickler for disclosure when he could with his Turks.

Reeve glanced back at his desk, but before he could move, she caught him by the wrist. He froze, and she shook her head very slightly again.

“Sorry,” she breathed, but she didn’t let him go. She just stayed there, holding onto him and not looking at him.

“It’s okay,” he replied, and he joined her on the couch rather than head back to his desk. "It’s hard. The first few weeks always are in a group like the Turks.“

They were too tightly knit for it to be easy, especially after having lost so many.

“What are you anyway? Some kind of therapist?”

Reeve chuckled, and he leaned back, looking out the window at the city. In the dark, Midgar glowed, and from this high, her glow was not muted but dimmed. Looking at her from the office was nothing like looking at her from his apartment in Eight.

“Only sometimes, and only for the Turks. Generally with a lot more alcohol, though.”

Elena nodded faintly, and Reeve glanced over at her for a heartbeat before he looked back at the city. They were both quiet, and when she sniffled, Reeve offered her a handkerchief wordlessly. Elena hesitated before she took it, and she wiped at her nose, but she didn’t blow.

Probably didn’t want to make any more noise than she already had.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there in the quiet, but eventually, she had started to relax until she had finally leaned all the way back against the couch.

Then there was a very low, “Why you?”

Reeve shrugged at the question. He’d long since learned that there wasn’t an answer to it, and even if there had been once, he wasn’t sure it would still have applied. He glanced over at her, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Because I will.”

Her eyes narrowed, and then she nodded. After another long moment, she placed her head on his shoulder. Reeve shifted immediately, letting her lean against him. It was easy enough to hold her, and Odin knew the Turks all needed someone who would. She hadn’t been with them long enough yet to figure out who in the office would be her shoulder.

She tilted her head up and just before Reeve could look down to meet her eyes, she kissed his jaw. He froze for a second. No, he froze until she finally murmured, “Thank you.”

Then he smiled and relaxed again, and he held her, still looking out at the glow of Midgar.


End file.
